GILA
by jungjaeyong
Summary: Taeyong memang gila. Karena ia menikmati segala bentuk rasa sakit yang ia terima. JAEYONG! NCT!


**GILA**

* * *

Taeyong selalu sadar dengan kegilaan yang ia miliki. Kegilaan yang mengalir deras dalam darahnya.

Sesuatu yang akan selalu meledak dan menimbulkan euphoria berlebihan saat orang lain memperlakukannya kasar. Saat anggota tubuhnya mendapatkan rasa sakit.

Itu sebabnya ia senang berkelahi. Senang membuat onar. Senang membuat masalah.

Orang-orang menyebutnya berandalan. Orang-orang menyebutnya gila. Orang-orang menyebutnya berandalan gila. Tapi ia tak peduli.

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Hari ini dia dipukuli lagi.

Dan ia malah tertawa. Seakan meminta lebih.

Dan itu yang ia dapatkan.

 _Bugh!_

Pukulan lebih keras di sisi wajah.

 _Bugh!_

Tendangan di perutnya berkali-kali.

Menggoda pacar seorang ketua geng memang sengaja ia lakukan. Dan ini adalah hal setimpal yang ia peroleh.

 _Kesenangan setimpal._

Pandangannya mulai memburam, dan kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Tapi ia tak keberatan.

Karena sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak penuh kepuasan.

Taeyong berseringai. "Ini menyenangkan."

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, Taeyong?" Hansol tak pernah habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya yang satu itu. "Kau benar-benar harus mengunjungi dokter jiwa."

Tangannya masih sibuk mengoleskan obat pada luka-luka di wajah Taeyong.

"Hyung, aku tidak gila."

"Mana ada orang gila yang mengaku dirinya gila?"

Taeyong tertawa. Benar juga, pikirnya. "Mungkin aku memang sedikit gila."

Hansol memutar mata, menekankan kapas yang terbasahi cairan antiseptik itu lebih keras dari seharusnya pada luka Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong mengaduh. Bukan mengaduh sakit, Hansol yakin jika Taeyong malah menikmati rasa sakit itu. Dasar masochist gila.

"Setidaknya jangan lukai wajahmu, bodoh." Itu kalimat favorit Hansol yang sudah Taeyong ingat di luar kepala. "Mana mau aku punya adik buruk rupa?"

"Jadi hyung hanya sayang wajahku ya?"

Hansol memutar mata. "Sayang kepalamu. Aku hanya tidak mau kena omel ibu karena dianggap tidak becus menjagamu. Sial, kenapa aku punya adik gila sih?"

"Gila-gila begini aku tetap adikmu, hyung." Taeyong tertawa lagi. Ia selalu terhibur dengan kelakuan Hansol.

Kakak angkatnya itu memang sedikit tak biasa. Ia bukan kakak yang baik hati dan pengertian, tapi dia mau menerima Taeyong. Saat Hansol pertama kali mengetahui kegilaan Taeyong akan rasa sakit, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya lama, mengambil silet yang digunakan Taeyong untuk menyayat permukaan tangannya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu, dan menorehkan beberapa luka tambahan tanpa segan-segan, membuat Taeyong menggeram nikmat.

'Ah, jadi kau benar-benar gila,' adalah komentarnya setelah itu.

Tadinya Taeyong pikir kakak angkatnya itu akan mengadukannya pada ibu. Tapi Hansol malah berlalu begitu saja sambil berkata jika itu akan sangat merepotkan. Lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Asal Taeyong tak membuat masalah untuknya, ia tak keberatan.

Hidup terpisah dari orang tua memang menyenangkan.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari ke depan kau harus menahan kegilaanmu dulu, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangkat alis. Jarang sekali Hansol memberi larangan seperti itu. "Kenapa?"

"Ibu bilang akan datang akhir minggu ini." Ujar Hansol saat selesai membereskan kotak obat di pangkuannya.

"Jadi?"

"Tidak ada berkelahi-kelahi lagi, sialan. Lukamu harus sembuh dulu, jangan ditambah lagi. Ibu bisa curiga." Hansol menatapnya tajam, mengancam. "Aku akan buka mulut mengenai kegilaanmu ini jika kau sampai pulang babak belur lagi. Dan siap-siap saja habiskan harimu di rumah sakit jiwa."

Taeyong cemberut. Tapi mengangguk.

Hansol tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

Taeyong boleh gila, tapi menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit jiwa adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

"Bagus."

Hansol tersenyum dan memberinya ciuman singkat di pipi.

* * *

Taeyong membenarkan jaketnya saat ia melangkah masuk dalam sebuah gedung apartemen. Langkah kaki membawanya ke depan salah satu pintu di sana, memencet belnya. Tak menunggu lama, pintu terbuka.

"Jaehyun."

"Hai, Taeyong-hyung." Sosok tampan yang menyapanya itu memiliki senyum manis, dengan dimple di sudut bibirnya.

Tapi jangan salah, di balik senyum bak malaikat itu tersimpan sisi gelap lain yang takkan pernah orang lain bayangkan.

Pintu dibuka menjadi lebih lebar. "Ada apa hyung?"

Taeyong menjawabnya dengan menarik kaos bagian depan pemuda itu, melumat bibir Jaehyun dengan liar tanpa seizin si pemilik. Sebelum kembali menjauh. Darahnya berdesir, saat bayangan mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini, apa yang akan Jaehyun lakukan padanya, menjalar di benaknya.

"Jaehyun." Bisik Taeyong. Ia memang gila. Jadi kalimat selanjutnya yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tak mengherankan. " _Siksa aku malam ini_."

* * *

 **LANJUT atau DELETE?**


End file.
